a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to structural members such as beams, and more particularly to a structural member formed of a tubular element made of a plastic material, and a reinforcing element disposed inside the tubular element.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, straight structural members such as beams used as the basic element to form a support frame for an architectural structure have been made of either wood or of metal such as steel or aluminum. However because of environmental concerns, beams made out of wood are disfavored.